


podfic of (Never) Let Me Go

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>(Never) Let Me Go</i> by Jerakeen.</p><p>[author summary] Now Stiles is older, not exactly wiser, but definitely well-versed in hot guys, and he feels qualified to say that yeah, his memories are spot on with the hotness factor, and Derek hasn't changed a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfic of (Never) Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Never) Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585298) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Many thanks to Jerakeen for having a Transformative Works Statement up on their profile, and for allowing podfic!
> 
> The song used throughout the podfic is _Automatic Stop_ by The Strokes.

**Length:** ~41 minutes

  
mp3, 31 MB, without music [[dl or stream at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ai7290e73sgd6uq/TW%20-%20Never%20Let%20Me%20Go.mp3)]  
mp3, 33 MB, with music [[dl at sendspace - reuploaded on 2016-12-26](https://www.sendspace.com/file/cydjfm)]

 

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic lived on my harddrive, unedited, for the better part of a year. Yay for being too ill to record, but not ill enough not to edit? 
> 
> This is unbeta'ed. If you spot mistakes and feel like telling me about them, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!


End file.
